Gris
by Kamigae
Summary: Pour Vanitas, tout semblait gris.


**Disclaimer :** Vanitas et tout les autres personnages évoqués ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : J'ai écris ce texte il y a un petit moment déjà. À la base, je l'ai écrit pour un receuil sur Vanitas mais je préfère attendre d'avoir un petit stock d'idée avant de me lancer dans un vrai receuil.

Cet OS se situe un peu avant Kingdom Hearts III, bonne lecture.

\--

Tout lui semblait gris.

Là, assis tout en haut de la tour de l'Horloge, son masque de verre et d'acier sur les genoux.Vanitas contemplait l'horizon, l'horizon crépusculaire, entre jour et nuit, entre Lumière et Ténèbres. Ses yeux ambrés s'attardaient sur la ligne lumineuse loin devant lui.

La douce clarté de la Cité du Crépuscule se confrontait a l'éclat terne des prunelles du brun. La chaleur du soleil couchant caressait la peau de son visage mise à nue et la brise, aussi légère soit-elle, faisait danser quelques unes de ses mèches de jais. Ses traits étaient durcis par le tourbillon d'émotions qui ne cessaient d'envahir son être, par les pensées qui virevoltaient dans son cerveau, et par les Nescients qu'il essayait de retenir, sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Un soupir fila entre ses lèvres quand l'image de Ventus, puis de Sora s'imposa dans sa tête. Il sentit une douleur se propageait dans le creux béant qui trouait son cœur, comme si un millier d'aiguilles s'ancraient profondément dans sa chair. La douleur le rongeait tout entier. Elle le consummait, dévorant chaque parcelles de sa peau, chaque centimètres de son existence. Tout en lui brûlait, se déchirait, se tordait sous les coups de ses propres afflictions. La vacuité de sa misérable non-vie le frappait de plein fouet et le trou dans son cœur, boursouflé par le manque et la solitude ne cessait de le hanter.

Vanitas suffoquait. Son cœur lui faisait _mal_ ,horriblement _mal_.

Un frisson désagréable coula dans son dos. Une frénésie étrangère étreignit ses membres, rendait moites ses mains et brûlait intensément sa poitrine. Avec difficulté, Vanitas ravala les perles salés et humides, pleines de rage et de frustration qui menaçaient de se déverser sur ses joues.

Il maudissait Ventus. Celui qui l'avait brisé, celui qui l'avait abandonné avec cette impression de vide, ce sentiment de ne jamais être complet, de ne jamais être vivant. Lui qui était si insouciant, lui qui semblait tant compter pour Aqua et Terra, lui qui avait, en quelque sorte, une famille, un foyer…

Tandis que Vanitas, lui, n'avait rien de tout cela.

Il ressentait ce que Ventus ressentait, de manière flou. Comme un écho lointain qui résonnait douloureusement dans chaque morceaux de son corps, dans chaque fragments de son âme, grise et morne.

Et ça faisait mal.

Et Sora. Celui à qui il devait l'apparence, celui pour qui l'amitié comptait plus que tout. Celui qui baignait dans la Lumière et la chaleur alors que Vanitas lui, ne connaissait que la morsure du froid et des Ténèbres sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais eu personne, et ce simple constat suffisait à étioler un peu plus l'esprit du brun. Il se sentit soudainement seul.

Atrocement seul.

Vanitas ne connaissait que ça, la solitude l'envie, la colère et tout un tas d'émotions négatives qui marquaient sa piètre existence. Tout sentiment positifs richochaiensur l'amas de ténèbres pures qu'il était. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il allait bientôt devenir quelqu'un d'autre et ça, Vanitas ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Sa bouche s'étira en un faible rictus, amer. Il contempla son propre reflet dans le verre opaque de son masque. Seul ses yeux dorés apportaient une touche de vie dans ce triste tableau qu'était sa propre apparence.

Au final, même ça, ça ne lui appartenait pas.

Il avait déjà envisagé de tout laisser tomber et de partir, loin, très loin. Loin des autres, loin de Xehanort… Mais voilà, Vanitas n'avait nul part où aller, nul part où se réfugier et puis, personne ne l'attendait. Et de toute façon, quand bien même il réussissait à s'enfuir, le vieux le retrouverait et le briserait. Et s'en serait fini de Vanitas.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà songer à en finir d'une autre façon. Rien que l'idée de foutre en l'air les plans tordus de Xehanort lui apporter une certaine satisfaction. Seulement voilà, cette perspective ne convenait pas à Vanitas. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir mit la main sur Ventus et Sora en tout cas, il avait encore tant de choses à faire, tant de haine à leur cracher au visage…

Oui, c'est ça, il allait leur faire payer. Il allait leur faire ressentir au centuple ce qu'il avait ressenti durant toute ses années, plonger dans le noir, suffocant dans son propre élément. Et Xehanort, lui aussi un jour, il allait payer. Pour l'avoir condamné à n'être qu'une ombre, pour l'avoir asservi… Ils allaient tous payer, et cette seule perspective fit fleurir un mince sourire cruel sur les lèvres de Vanitas.

Le brun regarda de nouveau l'horizon. L'atmosphère du monde lui donnait du vague à l'âme. Il devait s'en aller. Vanitas se redressa, observa une dernière fois le ciel orange de la Cité du Crépuscule. Un sentiment d'amertume remonta dans sa gorge et il disparut dans un Couloir Obscur. Un soupir de profonde lassitude s'échoua sur ses lèvres.

Au fond, même son existence lui semblait grise.


End file.
